The arc-shaped underwire used for current bra supports is made of rigid material. When it is inserted into a sleeve which is loosely structured fabric, soft to the feel and comfortable, the two ends of the wire can easily push through the textile fabric and make a nick on the sleeve, allowing the end to poke out and to injure the user. It is therefore not safe to use. To solve this problem, some insert two rubber caps on both ends of the underwire to minimize the risk of its end poking through the sleeve to injure users.
The disadvantages of this method are as follows: 1. the insertion of a rubber cap in the end of the wire is not tight enough to be reliable; 2. the technique of manufacturing rubber caps on steel wires requires using punching shear on the ends of the wire and the rubber caps, which reduces the top area of the wire, resulting in two weak points of the underwire. When a strong force is then applied to the wire, the wire can break at the weak point and shorten the life of the product. 3. Since the rubber cap only covers the tips of the wire, the end of the underwire can not be placed at the end stitches of the fabric sleeve, and when the bra is in use, it is therefore likely that the wire will push through the fabric of the sleeve and make a hole.
The disclosed safety bra of the present disclosure overcomes one or more of the deficiencies set forth above.